


Il principe sul pisello

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, First Time, Humor, M/M, Parody, Sexual Humor, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Astenersi chi non ha senso dell'umorismo!</b><br/>Arthur, principe munifico, cerca di farsi Merlin... in ogni modo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il principe sul pisello

C'era una volta, in una terra lontana lontana (ma neanche poi tanto), una piacevole cittadina chiamata Camelot. Piacevole solo se non eravate streghe, maghi, studenti di Hogwarts o semplicemente puzzavate di magia.  
Qui viveva il bel principe Arthur Pendragon. Che fosse bello lo dicevano tutti e soprattutto se lo diceva da solo davanti allo specchio, che per fortuna taceva altrimenti saremmo stati in un'altra fiaba. Aveva capelli biondi come il grano e occhi azzurri come il cielo, labbra carnose e fisico atletico. Gli bastava schioccare le dita e uomini e donne gli cadevano ai piedi. Si riteneva talmente bello che era solito girare per il palazzo a petto nudo, estate e inverno, convinto che la sua pelle bianco-pallida (d'altronde abbronzarsi nella terra d'Albione, dove pioveva sempre e per vedere il sole ci voleva un miracolo, era assai difficile) fosse oltremodo attraente.  
Voleva che tutti lo amassero e lo venerassero ed era per questo che non comprendeva l'atteggiamento del suo servitore. Merlin non era una cima, anzi eravamo ai minimi storici in quanto a intelligenza, ma non sembrava interessato a lui... almeno in quel senso. Arthur, da principe munifico qual era, lasciò in sospeso la situazione per qualche tempo, convinto che il ragazzo si sarebbe infilato sotto le sue coperte in men che non si dica. Ma i giorni passavano e nulla accadeva, tranne che i nervi del principe munifico cominciavano a cedere.  
Decise quindi di passare ai fatti, facendo velatamente capire a Merlin quello che voleva da lui.  
Buttava in terra qualsiasi cosa avesse in mano per costringere il servo a chinarsi a raccoglierla, ma il giovane trovava mille e un modo per riprenderlo senza dare la possibilità ad Arthur di avvicinarsi al suo fondoschiena.  
Gli ordinava di aiutarlo a salire a cavallo e Merlin metteva le mani a coppa con un sorriso furbetto sul volto.  
Girava per la stanza nudo come mamma lo aveva fatto e il servo lo osservava con lo stesso sguardo della vacca che guardava il carro (non essendoci ancora i treni).  
Lo condannava alla gogna, ma farselo davanti a mille persone, padre compreso, non rientrava nei suoi piani.  
Era passato un anno e Arthur ne aveva le palle piene, in più di un senso. Stava per venire meno ai suoi principi di non prendere mai un servo con la forza – cosa che andava contro il suo codice cavalleresco, oltre al fatto che così erano capaci tutti – quando Sir Leon gli venne in aiuto senza volere.  
Era una delle tante serate alcoliche del castello ed era ormai arrivati al consueto lancio delle ossa di mucca, quando il cavaliere si alzò in piedi e propose la famosa gara della Spada Più Lunga, un gioco molto in voga in un'epoca sprovvista di Playstation. Consisteva nel calarsi i pantaloni e, dopo un abile gioco di mano, vedere chi ce l'aveva più lungo. I cavalieri di Camelot non brillavano certo per intelligenza e continuavano a praticare questo gioco tra di loro come se, notte tempo, i loro attrezzi fossero cresciuti di qualche centimetro, rimanendo sempre delusi quando a vincere era Arthur. Da principe munifico qual era, non faceva assolutamente pesare la sua supremazia sugli altri, limitandosi a farsi incidere sulla porta della stanza “Qui abita lo Stallone di Camelot”. In fondo era questo un pregio di famiglia, visto che anche Uther aveva vinto tutte le gare ai suoi tempi d'oro, prima che l'esperienza con Lady Catrina non lo costringesse a chiudere i pantaloni a doppia mandata, per paura che un altro troll attentasse alla sua virtù.  
Dalla notte dei tempi, chi vinceva la gara aveva il diritto di vedere esaudito ogni suo desiderio: era l'occasione giusta per possedere finalmente Merlin.  
Così il giorno dopo Arthur informò il suo servo della sfida alla quale doveva partecipare: quella sera loro due avrebbero giocato alla Spada Più Lunga e chi vinceva avrebbe sottomesso l'altro. Il principe non aveva motivo di dubitare della sua vittoria e perfino il pallore di Merlin tradiva la sua inquietudine.  
Il giovane servitore si presentò alla sera nelle stanze del principe con un'espressione da funerale sul volto, trascinando i piedi fino al letto. Arthur lo stava aspettando con addosso una vestaglia di seta rossa; da principe munifico qual era, aveva preparato sul tavolino tutta una serie di bottigliette di oli profumati, in modo da aiutare il povero Merlin e non fargli provare troppo dolore.  
“Un attimo e sono da te!” esclamò Arthur, sparendo dietro la tenda. Il desiderio per il suo servo era così pressante che gli ci vollero solo pochi secondi; saltò fuori sguainando la sacra Excalibur e aspettandosi il tipico grido di stupore che gli riservavano i suoi numerosi amanti. Il rumore che seguì invece fu il toc toc delle sue palle che cadevano sul pavimento.  
In un altro momento si sarebbe fermato a riflettere su come faceva Merlin, mingherlino com'era, a camminare senza essere sbilanciato in avanti da quel considerevole peso, ma lo shock fu troppo forte per poter formulare anche solo un pensiero di senso compiuto.  
“Direi che ho vinto” disse il servo con un sorrisone. “Preferite l'olio alla lavanda o quello al gelsomino?”  
Arthur, da quel principe munifico qual era, mantenne la parola data.  
E vissero a lungo felici e contenti, specialmente il principe al quale la vera natura di Merlin non dispiaceva per niente.

La storia terminerebbe qui, se non ci fosse da narrarne un altro pezzo, poco conosciuto ai più.  
La mattina dopo, infatti, Merlin tornò fischiettando nel laboratorio di Gaius.  
“Si può sapere dove sei stato fino ad ora?” chiese il vecchio medico, guardandolo con il solito sopracciglio alzato. “Non dovevi esercitarti con la magia?”  
“L'ho fatto. Stanotte ho provato l'Incantesimo di Ingrandimento. Credetemi, funziona davvero!” E continuando a fischiettare, entrò nella sua stanza, lasciando Gaius ancora più perplesso di prima.  
E questa è davvero la  
FINE


End file.
